


Cul De Sac Harem

by bottombitch



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Armpit Kink, Bathroom Sex, Body Hair Kink, Body Hair Worship, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Pubic Hair, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: The only thing Marie loves more than having sex with her boyfriend is knowing that other girls had sex with him, so she sets him up with other girls from their neighbourhood. Commissioned by adamnemo42.





	1. Unrefined Hygiene Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Focused more on the kinks listed in the tags than sex, at least for Chapter 1. If they aren't your cup of tea then the chapter probably won't be.

Edd held his phone in his hand, standing at the base of the path leading up towards his girlfriend's trailer. It had been a long time since he'd walked that path with any kind of anxiety, and yet he always paused, not in doubt but to think. His life had improved so much since he entered a relationship with Marie, both generally speaking and in terms of his sex life. He recalled one time when he and Marie had partaken in a foursome with her other two sisters, and another time when they'd had a threesome with Nazz while Kevin watched on the sidelines. Come to think of it, he didn't know whether the two of them were even together anymore.

On his phone, behind the locked screen, there was a message from Marie telling him to show up at her house. She'd told him that she had a gift for him. He got the impression that whatever this 'gift' was, it was going to involve a lot of sex and even more shameful kinks, such had been his life ever since he'd gotten with her, but he couldn't complain about it — there was nothing to complain about. What better outcome could his life have had?

He walked his way up to the door and knocked, reaching back to adjust his hat. In the summer heat, he felt like he'd worn too much, but to change his clothes would be to sacrifice his signature outfit, and though many aspects of his anxiety had been quenched entirely by his relationship with who he deemed to be the sexiest girl he'd ever met, some anxieties couldn't be ignored. What people thought about him was one of them, as much as he knew that their thoughts shouldn't affect him. He could feel himself sweating beneath his clothes, and was given ample time to realise how uncomfortable he felt while the door remained unanswered.

Moments passed, and then close to a minute. Edd raised an eyebrow, and then knocked on the door a second time, only for it to crack open a little, as if it hadn't been shut properly. Stepping inside the trailer just to get out of the sunlight, he closed the door behind himself and pulled out his phone again, sooner ready to send Marie a message asking where she was than to call out for her in a house that wasn't his. He rounded the door-frame towards the girls' shared bedroom. There wasn't a door on its hinges, and in the room itself he caught a glimpse of orange.

As his eyes focused, he realised that Marie's sister Lee was laid on the bed closest to the door. He first thought that she might have been asleep, but her arms were wrapped tightly around her legs and she was holding them back, splaying open her most private areas. She was naked, too — a mess of orange hair and freckles. As Edd looked over her, he could tell that she was looking back at him, despite the hair obscuring her eyes. He'd had sex with Lee before, so boundaries weren't exactly something that they had in place, but he felt the need to avert his eyes anyway, right as his phone vibrated.

Another message had come through from Marie. "All yours. <3" it read. Did she mean...? Edd glanced over at Lee again, only to see her lips curl into a smile.

"Come and get it, big boy," she told him, before spreading her legs a little wider. Edd slid his phone into his pocket and stepped into the room properly, giving in to the desire he had to remove his clothes. Before he'd gotten with Marie, he would have been able to resist such a temptation... or perhaps he would simply have been too scared to succumb to it? Either way, he wouldn't have been able to reap the rewards of being with such an exceptionally great girlfriend. See, he had a fetish for extremely hairy girls, and while Marie wasn't exactly child-like in the amount of body hair that she had, her sister Lee was far hairier than she was. Orange curls of sweaty glory covered the skin above her damp twat, forming a healthy bush, and a thinner line of pubes ran higher, inching along her stomach until they reached her belly button. Her armpits were in much the same state, her hair escaping its confines even with her arms at her sides so that she could hold her legs in place.

It was a sight to behold, but she also had a distinct scent, far stronger than any of the other Kanker siblings. Musky and fresh; she bathed, to be sure, but the rate at which she dirtied herself again with her active lifestyle left her smelling like a slob, with the key difference being that where a slob would house dirt and grime, Lee had only sweat and musk. As she noted the way that Edd was looking at her, Lee found herself chuckling. "You like what you see, handsome?"

Edd didn't answer her as he moved across the room to shift onto the base of the bed, now naked alongside Lee. He ran his hands along the backs of her thighs, and then took firm handfuls of her supple butt, though he was purposefully avoiding the parts he was most excited about; he wanted to take his time and appreciate every inch of her body, particularly the hairy parts. He ran his tongue across his upper lip and then leaned down to bury his nose against the spot where the hair began, a little underneath her belly button. With the volume of hair being as thin as it was up here, the hairs tickled his nose as he made his way southward.

By the time he reached the bush of pubic hair sitting above her twat, he was already drunk on her scent, inhaling and huffing and desperately pressing his nose as hard against the hair as he could. He could feel her soft skin between the curls. "That's it, loverboy," Lee murmured, before leaning her head back; Edd couldn't bring himself to say anything in response. He still didn't quite know how to talk to Marie's sisters, despite being able to do much more lewd things with them. Using his thumbs, he reached between the folds of her cunt and gently tugged them apart. When his nose slid through the remainder of her bush to reach Lee's pussy, she was already wet and ready for him.

He ran one of his hands further down to press two of his fingers up against her cunt's entrance. It was as he pushed his nose to her clit that the scent overwhelming his senses became less of sweat and more of her cunt, which had been needy and dripping since the moment he'd walked into the room. The thing that interested the Kanker sisters so much about Edd was the constant surprises that came with having sex with him. Keeping the nerdy look even as he aged, it was hard to imagine him being good at anything in the bedroom, but between the legs of a woman he was planning to bed he was like a hungry animal, licking and lapping and sucking like a man gone wild.

The scent of her pussy was rich enough to keep him interested, constant huffs of desperate breaths being taken in alongside the quick movements of his tongue from side to side. He pushed at the soft flesh where he could, and suckled in other places. Newly formed sweat ran down from her bush towards her cunt to be caught by his tongue, which he lapped up without delay or hesitation. To most guys — hell, to most female-inclined girls, too — the pussy of Lee Kanker would have been a disgusting mess unworthy of touching, but Edd thought it was worth a lot more than that. It was worthy of worship, of his utter devotion, and so long as her cunt was flavourful and he had energy left inside him he was content to keep lapping.

Her first orgasm came not long after he'd slid himself between her legs, but her second one took a while longer. Her entire body felt sensitive, but it seemed like everything Edd did brought her so close to an orgasm yet didn't quite push her over the edge. It was becoming infuriating. Eventually, she let her legs go and wrapped them around his shoulders, her hands moving down against his head, and with a frustrated cry of "God, make me cum!" she began grinding herself against his face. Edd's fingers pushed deeper inside her, and as she ground against him he moved his lips to settle against her clit, pulling the nub inside his mouth where he began to apply a constant suckle. Hard as it was to keep up with her as she shifted, he managed it, and between the rough finger-fucking and the clit-suckling, Lee finally reached her second orgasm.

Greedy as she was, that wouldn't be enough, but at least with her recovering from a second orgasm Edd would be able to take some pleasure for himself. After she had cried herself through the second orgasm, she collapsed back against the bed and slid her fingers out of his hair. She'd left him a mess; even as her cunt had been gushing fluid she had ground against his face, but Edd didn't have a problem with that. Before making any plans to pull himself away, he lifted his head a little higher and ran his tongue against her pubes again, refreshing his mouth with the taste of her sweat. His hands moved up to settle against her thighs, and then he finally pulled himself away, reaching over to grab one of her shirts to wipe his mouth with; it seemed like the perfect way to pay her back for being so rough with him, and it only made things better that she wasn't even paying attention to him.

After shifting himself up to sit across her thighs, he reached down to stroke himself hard again. As much as he had enjoyed going down on her, the end had left him more distracted than aroused. Lucky for him, he had an entire body covered with his specific sexual fetishes right in front of him. He ran his finger through her bushy pubes again, and with his other hand began to stroke himself. He imagined what his cock might feel like sliding through that mass of hair; how nice would it feel to have each strand brushing against his cock at once? Laying one hand against her hip, he wrapped the other around the base of his cock and allowed himself to find out.

The first thing he noticed was how soft the hair felt against him. He had already felt the bush against his face, yet it seemed even softer against his cock. As he dropped the head of his length down against the bush and began to draw himself back and forth against it, the hair tickled him in all the right places. That, coupled with the scent of sweat and musk wafting up into his nostrils despite the effort he'd made to 'clean' her earlier (and who was he kidding? There was no way to clean a pussy as unkempt as hers), kept his cock in a constant state of erection. As he pulled his tip back and forth along the mass of hair, he dribbled precum that added to the mess.

With how thick and unruly the pubes were, Edd wondered whether he would be able to literally fuck them. To test his theory, he held a hand above the top side of his shaft and pushed down onto himself, trapping some of the hair between his shaft and his hand. Surrounded by the warmth of her sweat, he began to thrust back and forth beneath his own hand, and was surprised to find that this only made the feeling of hair running along his shaft even better. He knew that what he was doing was weird, but in Marie and her two sisters he'd found himself a place where he could experiment without worry of being judged; a guy thrusting back and forth along her pubes was hardly the worst thing Lee had ever seen, not to mention that she was the one who chose to keep her body in such a state in the first place.

And it was a choice. She had access to cleaning supplies, and to fresh water, but she preferred to be dirty; she preferred to hold the rich scent of a woman who allowed nature to take over her body. It didn't attract many guys, but those who it did were seriously into it. Above all else, it felt nice to be appreciated, but even nicer to be lusted after. Even girls like her, who cared little about the way they looked or the way they smelled, could be appreciated by somebody.

Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, and with her arms she pulled him closer, before holding him by the neck. She leaned up for a deep kiss with him; he gave it back, though he wasn't quite as enthusiastic as she was. His focus was elsewhere, on the feeling of her pubic hair wrapped around his cock, and as time went by he picked up the pace, until he was practically fucking her. His hips slapped against hers with each thrust, and as Lee pulled herself back from their kiss to look down between them she could see the head of his cock poking up from her own bushy pubic hair. Precum continued to flow from the tip of his cock, leaking both into her pubes and onto the skin above. He was panting now; he wasn't going to last much longer.

Her pleasure gotten, Lee simply watched him lose control. His thrusting grew in speed for a short while and then stopped entirely. His cock pulsated as it pumped cum onto her stomach, but then Edd hastily pulled himself back to finish blowing his load onto her bush instead. The ropes of creamy white jizz stuck out amongst all of the orange, and even from the entire length of her upper body away the scent of cum wafted up into Lee's nostrils. She resisted the temptation to reach down and have a taste, of only because she wanted that cum to soak into her pubes.

Edd wasn't done, though. He lifted himself up from on top of her and moved around her body towards her upper end. Lee thought that he was going for her mouth, and even parted her lips in anticipation, but he did no such thing. Instead, he wrapped one hand around her wrist and lifted her arm upward, before sliding his cock along the depths of her armpit. Just as sweaty as her pubes had been, if not moreso, her armpits were untainted by his attempts at cleaning her, and yet they were just as hairy.

He moved her arm back down again, and then began to thrust back and forth between the arm and her side, reaching as high into the pit as he could. His cock poked out from between her pits, and despite the fact that Lee had never really been a fan of her own taste or scent, she couldn't resist the temptation to lean forward and press a kiss to the tip each time it popped out, coated in a mix between her sweat and a new glaze of precum.

She glanced up at his face to see a pleasured expression, and although she didn't understand how a guy could get off on something like this, she did her best to make the experience better for him. Tightening her armpit around him, she continued to kiss and lap at the head each time it presented itself. Her kisses got sloppier as her hand slid down between her own legs and she began masturbating again; anybody who had walked in on them at that point would have discovered a sight to behold, yet Lee was as shameless as ever.

Lee folded her arm forward at the elbow and then switched between loosening and tightening her armpit's grip on his cock. By then, Edd was already fit to burst a second time. He pulled her arm upward and then aimed his cock for the hair that sat in her armpit. His second orgasm was just as big as his first, long ropes of cum landing across the hair, seeping slowly into it while Lee looked on in desire. "That's it. Nut all over my fucking armpit," she groaned, her voice deep and husky. As Edd pulled back, his cum having settled in Lee's foresty armpit hair, he quickly got himself dressed. Sex with Lee was okay, but the aftercare left a lot to be desired. She didn't even seem to notice him getting ready to leave, far too busy huffing the scent of his cum while she worked herself to another orgasm.

"Unf, yeah, that's it," she moaned. "Fuck, your cum smells so good." Even as he rounded the door to leave, she didn't seem to notice, off in her own little world.

Edd wasn't lucky enough to see her again that day after leaving, but he caught wind of a rumour flying around that she'd been seen walking the trailer park in nothing but her shorts and a tank top — not especially weird by itself, but as she walked around, she still had his cum sat in her armpits and in her bushy pubes, which thanks to the popped button on her shorts came out above the waistband. She made no attempt to hide the state her body was in; if anything, she showed it off, walking close to others so that they could see the way she'd 'dressed' herself, and perhaps get a whiff of the state Edd had left her in. She made sure to tell any curious folks that Edd was the one who'd marked her.

Lee would have to be experienced in short bursts, Edd concluded. Fun as she was to have sex with sometimes, he knew better than to get too involved with crazy.


	2. Undisguised Nymphomaniac Utilisation

The night following his 'experience' with Lee had consisted of more than one shower. It seemed like no matter how hard Edd scrubbed, he couldn't get away from her scent. Eventually, he got to a point he was satisfied with, and then went to bed, managing to get about five hours of sleep before his alarm went off for school. High school was even less fun than middle school had been. Though Edd was more than happy to spend his free time studying for exams or doing homework, early mornings were something that he'd come to despise.

Arriving at school, he headed to the bathroom for one final opportunity to freshen up before class. The moment that he walked into the bathroom, he heard the door's latch slide into place, locking the door. Edd turned his head around to see May standing by the now-locked door. Being the youngest of the three Kanker sisters, she didn't understand the world quite as well as Lee and Marie did, not that their understanding of the world had much of an effect on the way that they acted. The grin that she was looking at him with told him all that he needed to know about what she was planning to do.

Unsure as he was that they should be fooling around in the school's bathroom, he was so desperate to wash off the stink of Lee's sex with that of another woman that he just gave a nod and then moved over towards one of the stalls. May grinned widely and followed after him, moving into the stall with him before shutting the door behind them. She slid the lock of that one into place, too, and then turned to see him sat on the toilet seat. Having put the lid down, he already had his pants around his ankles and his cock out, ready for her.

"Mmm. Lunch came early today," she told him, as she moved down onto her knees in front of him. She ran her tongue across her upper lip, and then reached out with her hand to grab his cock. As her fingers closed around his shaft, she began to stroke him; she didn't move slowly, rather, she immediately began beating him off with all the power she could muster.

"I'm not sure that locking both of the doors was entirely necessary," Edd commented, moving one hand to settle against the back of her head. She took that as a sign that she shouldn't waste anymore time, and as such didn't bother answering him. Instead, she moved her other hand behind him to shift him over to the edge of the toilet seat, and then leaned down between his legs. Her mouth latched onto his cock with an evident need — one that was only further showcased in the way that she huffed and moaned, hungrily suckling at the head of his cock. Either he had been wrong, and there was no taste of 'Lee' to be found on him, or May's desire for his cock was so strong that she didn't mind lapping up the sweat and musk of her own sister. Given the Kanker sisters' previous track record, Edd guessed that it was the latter. It was an arousing thought, and it kept him hard.

She continued stroking him while her mouth moved along the tip of his cock, her tongue slipping beneath the head to tease him further. She wasn't the most experienced of the Kanker sisters, but what she lacked in experience she made up for in drive and passion, the latter being beaten only by Marie, whose blowjobs were nothing short of the best. May tried to one-up her sister nonetheless, slurping up and down the sides of his shaft while her hand continued to beat him off and her other reached down between his legs to fondle his balls. As with all things that she did, she wasn't gentle about it, but the anger with which she seemed to pleasure him was almost endearing; it showed her need, just how badly she wanted him to finish. He'd hold out as long as he could, he decided, if only to see her lose control of herself.

"Do you think you can take me all the way inside?" he asked her, in-between her desperate attempts to slobber all over his cock. She looked up at him with a low gaze, as if he was challenging her. It was true, she had struggled with taking his cock all the way into her throat in the past — alright, she'd try. Placing her hands against his thighs, she moved her head up to the tip of his sizable shaft and then lined herself up to take all of him inside at once. She had seen Marie do it before, and Marie could do it, then why shouldn't she be able to?

Closing her eyes in preparation, May slammed herself down onto his cock. As mouth and throat and, thankfully, a lack of teeth enveloped Edd's member, he let out a grunt of pleasure. It all came so fast, and it felt truly amazing. He couldn't help but buck his hips upward. Here she was, trying her best to keep it together, and he couldn't help but try to make things harder for her. She looked up at him with a frustrated expression and gagged on his cock, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. Edd tangled his fingers in her hair, and then began to buck into her throat.

"Marie can... ah... take this. Surely you can, too." His relationship with Marie had signalled a lot of changes for Edd. He gave into his own vices a lot easier now, which could have been a good thing or a bad thing, but with his length pressed all the way down her sister's throat, as it quivered and shifted while she gagged, it was hard to convince himself that it could possibly be a bad thing. Her hands gripped tightly at his thighs, nails gently digging into the skin, but then as her air supply ran low and she tried in vain to pull herself back against the force with which he was holding her down against the base, she began to dig in harder, doing all that she could to yank herself away from him.

Finally, he let her go, and as she pulled off his cock she gasped for air. After a couple of moments to catch her breath and a coughing fit, during which Edd slowly stroked himself while watching her pull herself back together again, May opened her eyes to look up at him.

"You didn't have to go so rough," she muttered, her throat sounding hoarse. Perhaps he should have gone a little easier on her.

"You'll be fine," he told her, gently slapping the head of his cock against her face. "Your sister has survived worse." As with before, he was challenging her, and as she had before, she took the bait. Grabbing his cock by the base again, she reached her hand down to fondle his balls. She went even rougher than she had before, kneading the orbs while her face ran down his shaft. What little make-up she'd worn to school was now running down her face along with the tears Edd had brought from her, but she didn't care that her face looked a mess — she didn't much care about the pain, either, especially considering how great it felt to be dominated the way that she had been.

Moving one of her hands underneath his thigh, she began lifting it upward while her gaze rested on his. Her lips curled into a small smirk, and then she began pressing kisses along his inner thigh, moving further down with each one. By the time she got back to his crotch, her mouth was already far underneath his balls. There was only one place that she could have been going, and Edd didn't know if he'd be able to take it, close as he was.

Her hand re-wrapped itself around his shaft, and she began to stroke him once every couple of seconds or so, just enough to keep him hard. She showed no such care for her destination. As her nose ran down his taint, her tongue lapped at the sweat and musk. Most girls would have been disgusted doing such a thing, certainly girls their age, but not May, or any of the other Kanker sisters for that matter. Finally, her tongue made contact with his ass. The overwhelming taste, and the scent to match, overpowering her senses; perfection. She imagined how hard he must have been working himself to build up such a sweat, though the hot weather likely wasn't helping.

Surprised by the intensity with which May began to rim him, Edd moved one of his hands towards the toilet roll holder to steady himself. He moved one of his legs upward to give her more room to operate, placing the foot flat against the door opposite them. It had been a while since he'd last gotten his ass rimmed. Moving his other hand to the back of her head again, he began to push back against her. Soft sighs of pleasure from Edd accompanied each broad stroke of May's tongue. The sensation of having a tongue running across his ass was weirder than he remembered, but it wasn't unpleasant. He didn't envy her, having to taste him there, especially when he had been so focused on cleaning the rest of his body that his ass remained rather musky and unpleasant.

May wouldn't have dreamed of calling the taste unpleasant, though. With how aroused she was, and how used she was to the more nasty of tastes, she thought it was anything but. Each time she pulled away from his behind for breath she looked lost in the lust, her eyes distant and her tongue lolled outward. Looking at her, all Edd wanted to do was sit on her face, and so he did exactly that.

"Let's make this a little easier for you, shall we?" Edd asked her, before moving to his feet. She followed him with her face even if her eyes remained a little vacant, and with her unable to take the initiative Edd had to do the work for her. He pressed her back against the toilet, laying her head over the bowl. Edd pulled the seat up before pushing her back, half-tempted to force her head down it. Even with her head in the toilet, facing up, her tongue still lolled outward. "Mmn. Yeah. Stick that up for me," Edd told her, and May did so without question. Her tongue stuck as high up as she could make it, and then Edd turned himself around.

Pushing his butt back against her face and tongue, he lined his asshole up with where her tongue was and began to grind backwards. Having her ass force itself onto her rather than the other way around gave May the freedom to masturbate, and she didn't waste any time sliding a hand between her legs. Rocking her hips against two fingers inside herself, she kept her tongue still for Edd, who by now was grinding up and down her face with little regard for where her tongue actually was. The most exciting moments for her were when his asshole brushed up against her nose. She loved the smell of his ass. It was disgusting, for sure — well, not to her, but she could tell that it would be for most — but she couldn't think of anything she wanted more than to slide her nose inside it and whiff up his scent for as long as he would allow her.

Trapped beneath his ass, though, she couldn't find the drive, nor could she find the energy as she brought herself to shameless orgasm after shameless orgasm while licking and sniffing at the smelly ass above her.

"Stick your tongue as deep in as you can," Edd told her, pushing himself back against her face. He wouldn't have been able to talk to anyone like that at one point, least of all his girlfriend's sister. What a wonder a sex life had done for his assertiveness. It helped that each of the girls he involved himself with were equally interested in him. May leaned up without hesitation and pushed her tongue into his ass. She kept pushing and pushing until she couldn't slide it any further inside, ignoring the harsher tastes that his asshole held in favour of getting off on the fact that she had her tongue so deep in someone's ass. So far gone was she that she didn't even question him, she merely moaned, the vibrations running through her tongue and against his tight anal canal.

His hard cock pointing out in front of him, Edd reached forward to stroke himself, his balls hopping up and down on May's chin along with the rough movements of his hand. He was close again, but he didn't want to stop this time. "Yeah, work your tongue," he moaned, leaning his head back while he pushed against her, squeezing his asshole around her tongue, which in turn had her trying even harder to bring him pleasure. Of the three sisters, May was no doubt the most helpless in the bedroom; she did whatever he told her to do without question, whereas the other sisters might make a snide comment or, in Lee's case, turn him down altogether.

Mumbling moans of absolute pleasure against his ass, May finally had to pull herself back for air. Heavy panting came alongside another orgasm, making the blonde look pathetic. Edd turned himself around and slid his cock into her open mouth, pushing all the way into her throat before she even had time to struggle. What little protest she gave melted away as soon as she realised what he was doing. She reached up with one hand and began to fondle his balls while she continued to masturbate with the other, her fingers long-slick with her own juices.

The floor was a mess beneath her. Every so often a hard thrust forward would have her knees slipping in the juices she'd created, but she was so desperate to keep Edd's cock inside her throat that she caught herself and slid back into position. Despite Edd being the one in control, hard thrusts making for a slightly painful throat-fucking, May pushed herself back against his cock each time he thrust forward, causing herself to gag. She would have run out of breath long ago were it not for the slight amount of oxygen that she was able to salvage through his bushy pubes. Each inhale brought further arousal to her poor, used body, and each subsequent orgasm brought her closer to unconsciousness.

Finally, as she felt herself about to black out, Edd pulled himself out of her throat and she was able to breathe in deep two lungfuls of fresh air. Her eyes rolled forward again as she was returned to the land of the living, and the sight before her as her eyes re-focused couldn't have been better. With Edd's cock dangling before her, his hand working hard to stroke himself to an orgasm, bits of saliva and precum would flick off from his tip to land against her face. Whenever they landed close to her mouth, she raised her tongue upward and lapped at them. She swallowed without hesitation each time.

Looking down at her beautiful freckled face, Edd could think of only one improvement. Laying his hand against the side of her face to keep it still, he shifted his length to her chin, aiming up towards her face. His balls began to pulsate as his cock throbbed once, and then again. Still slick with her saliva despite a couple of minutes of rough stroking, his cock let loose a rope of cum long enough to stretch from her forehead to her chin, breaking only once underneath the base of her nose.

Her mouth opened and her tongue slid out to lap at the cum laying across her lips, and more cum followed the first rope. The spurts that followed were shorter but just as hard as they stuck, landing with a gentle 'thwap' sound. By the time his cum stopped shooting and began dribbling, her face had been coated almost entirely, with both eyes shut to avoid getting any jizz in them, her mouth slightly open and filled enough for her to gently gargle what was there, and her freckled cheeks covered in a sheet of pure white.

The rest that he had to offer dribbled into her open mouth, a final stroke during which his thumb ran across the underside milking his cock for all that it had to offer her. She opened her mouth wider to accept his final gift, and then swallowed without hesitation, realising only afterward that she hadn't been able to taste it. She frowned, and then leaned up to slide her lips along the head of his cock, giving him a parting suckle, before he pulled away. She heard a rustling sound as he pulled his pants up and fixed his belt, and then with the sound of the door unlocking and then shutting behind him Edd was gone, leaving May nude, with the mess to clean up.

She didn't bother cleaning up, though; not that on the ground nor the cum on her face. After wiping the mess out of her eyes, she got dressed again and then returned to her daily duties. Business as usual except for one thing: the cum that sat on her face, telling everyone that she had been used. Not everyone knew that it had been the once-pathetic 'Double D' who had given her such an impressive facial, but those who did needed to double take.


	3. Shameful Infidelity Enabler

<strike></strike>

The last time Nazz had been with Double D, the sex had been overwhelming. She had cum more times than she could count, and she couldn't look at him the same afterwards. The idea that such an impressive sexual prowess could be hidden underneath his nerdy personality, and such a large cock hidden in his pants... it had come as a shock. Even weeks later, she couldn't wrap her head around what she'd seen, and what she'd felt.

But she did want to be with him again, even if she didn't know how to ask him about it. Luckily for her, Edd's girlfriend had picked up on the way that Nazz was feeling, noticing the distant gazes whenever Edd came up in conversation. Marie was more than happy to have her stud sleep around, too. She loved the thought of other people being into him, her most enjoyable experiences with him being those where she got to share him with somebody else. There was no mistake to be made, Edd was Marie's, but the power she felt while lending him to other people made her feel empowered.

It was Marie that had Edd standing outside the girls' locker room only an hour before Nazz was set to head outside and cheer for one of the schools' games. Her boyfriend, Kevin, who Nazz was still with despite some problems they'd recently had, was set to play during the game, too. In short, Nazz couldn't go out looking dishevelled... her relationship and her reputation would be on the line if she spent the last hour before the game shacking up with Edd.

But when she opened the locker room's door to see him standing there, a message from Marie having come through on her phone to tell her that she was free to use him however she wanted, she couldn't resist the temptation.

Too timid to drag him into the locker room the way that she wanted to, she instead waited for him to step inside. He shut the door behind himself and flicked the lock to make sure that nobody could interrupt them, before moving down onto one of the many benches that lined the centre of the row of lockers nearest to them. Nazz was already wearing her cheer-leading outfit — she absolutely could not get it dirty. There was no way that she'd ever be able to live it down.

"I-It's been a while," Nazz managed, taking slow steps over towards Edd. He was relaxed, at least comparatively. The crush he'd once had on her did little to his nerve, though it might have done had he not already fucked Nazz into her couch once before. There was a moment of silence after Edd nodded, neither party saying much of anything at all, but then something seemed to snap between them. For a moment, the context of the situation slipped from Nazz's mind and all that she could think about was how badly she wanted his cock inside her again.

She didn't say anything, but she didn't need to. The way she reached her hands down to lift up her skirt and show off to Edd the fact that she'd already removed her underwear was enough. The sight of the tight slit, with just a small tuft of blonde pubic hair sitting above, was enough to have Edd leaning forward. He ran one hand along the inside of her thigh, before running the fingers up to the slit itself. "You seem excited," he commented, but his tone wasn't one of mockery. She bit her lip as his finger slid along the length of her slit, pushing between the lips. As he used two fingers to push the lips apart, Nazz moved her legs apart in a similar fashion to give him more room to work. The pinkness of her inner slit was exposed, and Edd leaned forward for a taste.

Nazz stepped a little closer to make it easier for him, and then moved one of her hands over towards the back of his head. By now, she was biting her lip so hard that she had to stop for fear of drawing blood. His tongue made contact with her cunt, and a sweet moan left her lips. She hadn't been given much of an opportunity to test his skill at giving head last time, but she was beginning to doubt her choice to stand up during. If his head game was anything close to how great he was at the actual fucking, he was going to have her knees buckling within minutes.

Marie had trained him well, and so of course, Edd knew what he was doing. He focused on the clit at first, not going straight for it but rather the area around it, working up a teasing presence that matched the way his fingers moved against her entrance further down. Wet and ready for him, Nazz accepted a sole finger as he pushed it inside, and another sweet coo of pleasure left her. She leaned her head back, and debated stopping him to give herself some time to sit down on the bench beside him, but forcing him to pause in the middle of what he was doing felt like a crime against pleasure.

Her hand in his hair gripped gently, and then tugged when he stopped teasing her clit and went straight for it. He was gentle at first, simply prodding the nub with his tongue after moments of encircling it, but he quickly moved onto the offensive. Pulling her clit between his lips, he gave a hard suckle on it, and then began to flick his tongue across it. The angle wasn't doing him any favours, but he still managed to keep up a consistent back and forth, his tongue flicking as hard as it could against the nub; her moans continued, and they didn't get any quieter. If the background noise throughout the school wasn't so loud, Edd might have been worried about someone catching them.

"Stop!" she cried suddenly, pulling herself away from him. He accidentally caught her clit with his teeth while she pulled back, and he saw her leg shake visibly from the sudden pleasure, but she kept herself upright long enough to move down onto the bench beside him, before laying her head against his shoulder. "I-I'm ready to, uh... to get into the main course. If you want to, I mean," she told him. She didn't know why she was so nervous around him, especially considering what he'd just done to her. She wasn't so nervous around anybody else, including her boyfriend. She let out a sigh and reached her hand over to grope his crotch, moving her head to press a kiss to his cheek.

Edd didn't say anything. Though he wasn't as nervous as she was, he also couldn't think of anything to say. What she'd said didn't need a response, he thought. He turned his head towards her to give her a kiss, his tongue still holding the taste of her juices, and although Nazz hadn't been expecting that, she didn't mind it. Her head tilted to the side and she kissed him harder. Her hand unzipped his pants and she pulled his cock free, before having to move away from their kiss to look at it. The object of her fantasies was right there, in her hand, hard and throbbing. She bit her lip again, and then leaned down to get a closer look.

The kisses she peppered against the upper half of his shaft were soft, and hardly even pleasurable, but they were enough to draw a twitch from his length. A bead of precum began to build at the head, and Nazz didn't waste any time leaning up to lap it up. The taste was exactly as she remembered, and as the fires of arousal burned between her legs she realised that she couldn't wait any longer — she needed him inside her right now. Moving her skirt up again, she shifted herself onto his lap. His length stuck up between them, her hand still wrapped around it. With her thumb, she teased the head, and watched as another bead of precum began to build at the head.

In her sexual haze, she wondered whether that bead of precum would be enough to get her pregnant. Lifting her hips, she lined herself up with his cock and then dropped down onto him, her snug twat enveloping his entire shaft at once. He hit the very depths of her cunt, too; he was big. She couldn't help but compare him to Kevin. Her boyfriend was less of a man than Edd in almost all of the sexual senses, and given how happy Marie sounded all of the time, Nazz could only assume that his superiority carried over into the aspects of their relationship that belonged solely to Marie. She felt a little jealous.

Leaning forward, she ran her hand along his shoulder while she whispered, "You're so much bigger than Kevin is." Edd didn't need to be told that. He'd seen Kevin's cock before, and even speaking in a general sense it wasn't anything impressive. Even still, hearing that he was superior to the boy who had bullied him for so many years got his cock throbbing once more — he was the hardest he'd been since the last time he'd seen Marie. "Make sure you fuck me good," Nazz continued. Whatever nervousness she had been overcome with before had clearly left her, and all that remained was a confident girl who wanted nothing more than to fuck Edd.

His hands moved around her body to hold her by the ass, but he couldn't resist taking the time to grope her. While kneading the soft flesh between the palms of his hand, he even spanked her, and each spank brought a groan of pleasure from the desperate Nazz. The only time she had ever been filled so completely before was the last time she'd fucked Edd, but Marie had been there that time — now, she could truly let loose, and take him however she wanted to. Bouncing atop his lap, her arms moved around his shoulders and she leaned down for another kiss. Yes, for the time being, he was all hers.

Having felt how hard the comparison to Kevin had gotten him the first time, she couldn't help but insult her boyfriend further, just to feel Edd's cock grow harder inside her. She didn't want to embarrass her boyfriend, but she did want Edd's cock to fill her cunt out as much as it possibly could. Each stroke of his length against her damp inner walls were like a static shock that ran throughout her body. The only reason she was able to keep herself moving at such a steady pace was sheer willpower to reach an orgasm as strong as the one she'd had the last time she was with him.

That orgasm came far sooner than she had been expecting, too. Edd was nowhere near his orgasm, but Nazz leaned her head back and wailed her way through an intense climax. Her cunt convulsed around him. Edd reached his hand back, pushing his fingers down the crack of her ass and against the tighter hole that sat there. While she came in a fit of spasms and moans against his throbbing cock, he forced his fingers into her ass; her moans became slightly more pained, but she didn't ask him to stop. Had she been able to form words at that point, she would have said the opposite. The strange feeling of fingers inside her ass only served to further fuel her intense orgasm, which lasted for well over a minute before leaving her entirely. She was left a mess of sweat and juices, collapsed against Edd's form.

"I can't believe you made me cum that hard," she told him, panting for breath. Edd simply smirked, if only for a moment, and then moved her up onto her feet. She didn't have to keep herself up for long, though, which was good, because she doubted that she would have been able to. Edd moved her over towards the lockers and then pressed her against one of them, moving himself behind her and lifting his cock to press up against her cunt again. She waggled her butt back and forth against him, and that gave Edd an idea.

After spending a couple of moments grinding his length against the crack of her ass, he moved himself further down and pressed his cock to the hole he'd teased while she'd been cumming. Even before pushing inside, it felt overwhelmingly tight. Nazz turned her head towards him as she realised what he was doing, but she didn't ask him to stop. Rather, she pushed back against him, curious as to whether he, with his impressive sexual skill and stamina, would be able to give her an orgasm just from fucking her ass.

The tight ring of her behind resisted him, but with Nazz's continued pushing back and his returned pushing forward, he eventually slipped the head of his cock inside. Using only the juices of her cunt as lube, he thrust his hips forward and buried his length inside her ass, finding it easy to do so once he had managed to fit his head inside. Just as he had expected, she was extremely tight back there. Was he the first one she'd ever taken in the ass? He didn't doubt that Kevin would have asked at one point or another, but had she turned him down? Was he being allowed something that Kevin had always been denied? His lips curled into a grin, and with a renewed desire he thrust his hips forward harder, humping against her ass with no regard for her pain threshold, but he had no need to worry regardless, as every ounce of pain added to the pleasure that Nazz felt.

She needed to be punished, she thought. Punished for cheating on her boyfriend, and punished for doing something so depraved with a man that was already in a relationship. "Fuck, spank me. Please. I've been a really bad girl and I need to be punished," she groaned. Who was Edd to say no? He gave her exactly what she wanted. Continuous spanks flashed across her slightly tanned behind, turning the skin red quickly. Each spank drew a moan from her, and when he paused to give her a break she begged him for more.

He kept spanking her right up until the time his orgasm approached him. He could feel his balls tightening, and within her ass his cock throbbed. It even felt bigger than its already overwhelmingly large size. Nazz knew that he wasn't going to last much longer, and so she turned her head towards him. "Please, cum in my pussy. I want to cheer the game with your baby inside me." Edd had his doubts about whether he'd actually be able to get her pregnant, but the idea of knocking her up was a hot one.

He withdrew his cock from her ass, and then pushed straight back into her pussy, all the way to the base. He only managed to fit in a couple of thrusts before he reached his orgasm. His cock throbbed within her, and as he thumped his fist against the locker before him to rid himself of the excess adrenaline, his cock pumped her full of cum. Hot and sticky, it filled her womb in only a few short moments. The rest slid along the length of his cock, bulging the walls of her twat even more than his cock had, and once the cum had nowhere else to go it slid out from beneath the base of his cock and ran down her thighs.

Pulling out of her, he took a step back and sat against the same seat he'd been on earlier, watching the way that his seed trickled out of her cunt and onto the floor beneath her. She looked over her shoulder at him, recovering from an orgasm that had been vastly overshadowed by the feeling of his cum flooding her womb. Reaching back, she scooped up some of the cum with her fingers and then slid them into her mouth, cleaning them of his seed while he watched. Was she actually going to head out and cheer the game while filled with his cum?

She looked at the clock. ...oh, shit! She didn't have a choice. She needed to be on the field in three minutes. Fixing her skirt, she rushed into the bathroom to clean what she could in the space of sixty seconds and then ran to the field. What little cleaning operation she'd been able to fit into that time did very little, and her cunt continued to drip his cum even as she cheered the game.

Edd let himself out of the locker room and walked out onto the field just in time to see Nazz climbing to the top of the cheer-leading pyramid. Atop the other girls, her cunt let free a trickle of cum. Squeals of disgust and surprise rang out, but all Edd could do was smirk. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up Kevin's Facebook account, before sending him a video of the events that had just transpired. He would never be able to pay Kevin back for all the years of mental (and physical) torture, but making the jock know that Nazz lusted after him was a good start.

He would have given anything to see the look on Kevin's face as he watched the video, but it wouldn't have been worth the beating.


	4. Pleasurable Education Avoidance

A week was too long to go without seeing her boyfriend, Marie decided. They had gone without seeing each other for that amount of time before, but... ugh, she didn't know. It was as if her arousal was at an all time high, or something. She couldn't even think about Edd without her pussy growing wet and her asshole aching to have a cock inside it.

To make things worse, she had teased herself throughout the week by having the other girls he'd been sleeping around with send her video recordings of their encounters (with the exception of Nazz, which she had Edd record and send to her). Seeing him work so hard to pleasure other girls got her off, there was no doubt about it, but she couldn't wait to be the one on the receiving end of his pleasure again. She recalled all the times he'd gone down on her, and the times she'd gone down on him. Laid in the hotel bed the night before she was scheduled to go back and see him again, she had worked herself to a dozen or more orgasms, each at the thought of their first moments spent together again.

In her head, she formed a plan. What would be the way to turn him on the most? After all, she wanted their first time together after a week apart to be special.

The next day, she arrived at school early, wanting to be there when he walked in. He sauntered up the school's yard a little later, clearly exhausted. What had those girls been doing to him? Marie chuckled to herself. As he entered the school itself, she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him aside, yanking him into a classroom. His expression had been one of worry, at first. After all, there was never usually a good reason why someone would yank him into a classroom. Once he realised who it was, though, his expression softened, and he offered his girlfriend a smile.

"Oh, you're back? Why didn't you—" He was cut off by Marie lunging forward to plant her lips against his. He didn't mind, though. He was used to having her sentences cut off so that she could fulfil whatever craving she'd been feeling. It was nice to feel wanted after so many years of doubting himself. If only he had been able to persuade himself sooner that Marie chasing after him wasn't something that he should be worried about. Come to think of it, he probably could have shared that enlightenment with his two friends, who to this day didn't like the Kanker sisters. They could be having the exciting sex life that he was, given how bat-shit crazy each of the sisters were... Nah. He'd rather keep them for himself.

As far as Marie was concerned, he was all hers. The sex he had with the other girls meant little in the grand scheme of things. There were things that he would only do for her, and passion from him that had only her name on it. To that end, she pulled back from their kiss and leaned up to press another below his ear. "I think you'll like the underwear I'm wearing," she told him, a grin on her face. Pulling herself away from him, she turned around and headed over towards one of the classroom's desks. She reached behind herself and ran her hands down her swaying hips, teasing him the way that she knew he liked, and he certainly liked it. Leaning back against the classroom's door, he made no attempt to hide the growing erection in his pants. Whatever exhaustion he had been feeling before had been thrown out of the proverbial window. He was with his girlfriend now, and she was always his number one priority.

"Should we really be, um... y'know. In here?" Edd asked, suddenly realising the fact that an entire class could join them at any minute.

"Nobody's in this room until the afternoon, now shush. You'll like this," she told him. He moved his ass back down towards her ass again, unable to pull them away, and then he realised something. There was a hole in her pants, it seemed. They were black, as was whatever was underneath, but there was definitely a hole... just a little hard to notice. As if he had been waiting for him to make that observation, Marie reached behind herself again and slid a finger into the hole that Edd had noticed. By now, she was bent over one of the desks, and in that position it was a lot easier to see what the hole was for.

The fabric underneath — her underwear — also had a hole in them. When both of the holes aligned, her asshole could be seen through the holes in the clothing. She grinned at Edd over her shoulder. "I made these myself. A little bit of a hassle, of course, but... well, anything's worth it to get that cock of yours nice and hard." She glanced down his body to see whether her plan had worked, and from the looks of it, it certainly had. Trapped in his pants, his cock ran down one of his trouser legs, reaching halfway down his thigh. It looked to be hard as a rock, and could be seen pulsating once every few seconds.

Marie bit her lip, and then she reached forward to undo the button on her pants. With how big her ass was, they had been a struggle to get into, but her trying hard to tug them down only to struggle getting them past her oversized cheeks was a beautiful sight for her anal-obsessed boyfriend. As he closed the distance between them, he slid a finger between the pants and her ass and began to drag downward, helping her to get them off. As they slid down, finally slipping past the mountainous behind, her underwear remained in place, the hole still perfectly fit to show off her twitching asshole.

Edd licked his lips, and then he moved down onto his knees behind her. His hands laid against her thighs and he leaned forward to press his tongue to her puckered asshole. It wasn't that he couldn't wait to touch it with his tongue, but he simply didn't want to. Moving his hands around to wrap his arms around her thighs inside, he ran his tongue in circles around the hole, loving the warmth and the feel of it against him. The small amount of hairs dotted around his girlfriend's crack only made the preliminary licking even more exciting for him.

"You are so perfect," he mumbled against her, his tongue getting back into the action a moment later. She simply let out a giggle, and then reached her hand behind herself to press his face closer to her ass. His tongue pushed against the tight hole, flicked once, and then twice, and then pushed inside. His saliva was already so plentiful that he could slip his tongue inside with ease, but there was still a brief pang of pain as he slipped inside. For Marie, just as with Nazz, that pain was pleasure, but whereas with Nazz it had been because she felt she needed to be punished, Marie was simply a masochist, loving the idea of being hurt by sex, even if she didn't deserve it.

Edd always seemed so hungry when he ate out her ass, and that time was no exception. Reaching deep inside her, his tongue thrashed around aimlessly, no set goal in mind other than to enjoy the harsh taste and please his girlfriend. Laying her free hand against the desk while the other held Edd's face against her ass, Marie sank her head forward and let out a low moan. Had lessons already begun? It was hard to tell, and the clock was behind her. If so, the halls would probably be quiet, and any curious teachers or students who happened to walk by the classroom could catch them. Did that mean that she was going to be quiet? Not in the slightest, but she knew that she should be.

She could already feel her orgasm building in her abdomen. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd brought her to orgasm by rimming her, and given how fun those orgasms were to have, hopefully it wouldn't be the last time, either. She rocked herself back against his face and dropped her head a second time, a louder moan escaping her. More and more flowed in a string, each louder than the last, though she was never quite as loud as she expected to be once she had his cock inside her. She could feel it now, a ghost pleasure, his length throbbing within the tight confines of her often-used butthole. It was a miracle that she managed to stay as tight as she did back there, given that it was her hole of choice. Edd probably wouldn't have minded either way.

He lamented the lack of her juices flowing against his face as she orgasmed against him, her flow of cum instead settling inside the underwear she was wearing. As he withdrew his tongue from her still-twitching arse, Edd couldn't resist pushing his tongue down a little lower to get a taste of her cunt against his tongue. Seemingly oversensitive, she used the hand against his head to yank him away from her, and then panted for breath.

"I don't know how you're so good at that," she mumbled under her breath, before letting out a chuckle. Edd wiped his mouth, and then moved up. She was too tired to kiss him, she knew, but she also wanted to taste her own ass, so even if it meant pulling back for breath every couple of moments, she turned her head around and gave him a deep kiss. The harsh taste of her ass, a mix of musk and the usual unpleasant tastes that sat there, only added to the pleasure she felt running through her. Such a deep depravity she felt each time the taste of her own ass hit her tongue, but it was that same depravity that got her off, and unlike most of the other girls Edd had slept with, Marie felt absolutely no shame for her pleasure.

She turned her body around and sat her legs either side of him, reaching down between them to finally unpackage his cock. As she pulled him free from his boxers, the heavy scent of sweat wafted up towards her nostrils. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself, before running her thumb against the underside of his head. Leaning forward to press another kiss to his lips, she lifted her hips upward to press her ass against his shaft. The angle took some work to get right, but they each had experience in what they were doing. Grinding her saliva-coated asshole against his length, she dragged herself up and down, teasing him further and further. She knew his breaking point was never far away once she started teasing, and they were long past the point where he worried that he might hurt her.

His hands ran along her thighs, and then he gripped her by the hips. He put a stop to her grinding and leaned into their kiss to establish some dominance for himself. When it came to their conversations he had very little, but in the bedroom he could claim some for himself. Reaching down, he lined his cock with her spit-lubricated hole, and then pushed himself inside. As with Nazz, he took little care when it came to the power of his thrust, but knew that Marie would get off on that, far more than even Nazz had.

Sure enough, she moaned into their kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, thankful that she had his mouth to moan into so that they wouldn't alert anybody in one of the nearby classrooms. His first thrust had him most of the way inside, and his second, after a brief pull back, had him balls deep inside her. She ached to feel his balls against her ass, but knew to save a pleasure like that for when they were truly alone. She thought back to the video that she'd seen of him fucking Nazz in the ass, and how desperately she wanted to be used the same way.

"Don't you dare go easy on me," she mumbled against his lips. He didn't. Immediately, he began pounding her harder. With their clothes in the way, the only sound aside from Marie's helpless moaning was the shuffling of fabric against fabric. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and closed her eyes tightly, her moans growing in volume, both audibly and in number.

His thrusting took on a different rhythm as he pounded away at her behind, each movement focusing more on thrusting in as hard as he could than trying to stay consistent. The pain rocked through her with each thrust. She glanced over towards the door and wondered whether anyone was stood outside it, listening in to the two of them as they fooled around. As much as she doubted it, a part of her hoped that was the case. If it was a girl, she could get Edd to fuck her, too, while she rode the girl's mouth.

"F-Fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" she cried, almost certainly too loud. Thrusting herself against him madly, she felt her orgasm hit, and then everything went numb. A sea of electric-like feelings ran through her body, and with a moan of pleasure she leaned back against the table. Twitches of her body worked her through the orgasm, and then she collapsed against the table, Edd's cock slipping out of her in the process.

"Holy... holy shit. That was... so intense," she breathed, her voice barely audible through excessive-moaning-induced cracks. Edd wasn't done, though. Just as she had hoped he would, he lifted her legs upward and laid them over his shoulders, before lining himself up to push inside her again. She looked up at him with a smirk and said nothing, only gently wiggling her behind against his cock's head. In another quick thrust, he buried himself all the way inside her. Once again, she missed the feeling of his balls slapping against her, almost tempted to get him out of his pants just to be able to feel it, but deciding against it. She felt too lazy. Instead, she simply laid there as he pounded away at her.

He didn't go easy. Leaning forward, he pressed her legs back against her body and angled himself so that he could thrust down into her ass, each ending with a groan from him and a louder, more desperate one from her. Despite the two orgasms she'd had already, she wanted even more; she wouldn't be satisfied until his orgasm came and her ass was filled with his cum. Each throb and twitch from his cock got her excited, having her think that his orgasm had already arrived, but each time she was made to wait once more.

A third orgasm didn't come for her. No matter how hard he fucked her, even as he moved a hand down between them to rub her pussy through the fabric of her pants, nothing seemed to be able to make her cum. Marie knew exactly what the problem was. She needed to feel him cumming inside her before she would be able to cum again, but that didn't make being on the edge any less excruciating for her. She humped back against him each time in the hopes of pushing herself over the edge, to no avail. With how hard he was and how rough his rhythm was, she knew that she was going to be sore for weeks, but it would all be worth it to feel his cum.

"Cum inside me..." she finally begged. "...please." It wasn't like her to use the word please. She must be desperate, Edd thought to himself. Luckily for her, he was close. So close that each prolonged thrust felt like his last. Finally, his balls twitching within the confines of his pants, he hit his limit and blew his load inside her. Rope after rope of hot spunk flew as far into her ass as Edd's sexual frustration would carry them, and with the two of them having been apart for an entire week, that sexual frustration was pretty high.

Feeling him cum inside her finally allowed Marie to have the orgasm she'd been craving so much. She threw her head back over the edge of the desk she was laying on and cried out in pleasure. It was the loudest moan so far, and Edd was quick to silence her with a kiss, his own set of pleasured groans slipping free into their kiss the moment they locked lips.

As he pulled out, Marie was quick to move to her feet and pull her pants up. She wanted to keep him inside her as long as she could. "I bet you're wondering why I cut a hole in my pants," Marie said, reaching down to help her boyfriend get dressed again; she didn't think he needed it, she just wanted an opportunity to press a sloppy kiss to his cock.

"Y-Yeah, a little..."

"Well, a hole in the underwear would just have my pants fill with cum, right? This way, I can walk around all day and leak your cum everywhere." Edd wasn't sure how he felt about that, but Marie seemed very excited at the idea. "So many people will see... you know the rumours going around, right? You've got a huge dick and I'm shacking up with you? They're both true, obviously. When they see me dripping cum, they'll know exactly whose it is." With that, she leaned across to peck his nose, and then pulled back, a sheepish grin on her face. As she made her way out of the classroom, a trail of cum following her, Edd felt his face flush.

And then he remembered that he was late for class, and rushed out of the room and towards the class he was supposed to be at.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter for ramblings/fic announcements/other stuff!: https://twitter.com/TheBottomBiatch


End file.
